Carla Bernsen
'''Carla Nicolette Bernsen '''is one of the main characters of the series. She is 14 years old and she's a British-American teenager who lives in Vivian, California. She is the daughter of former models, Kyla Bernsen and Darwin Bernsen and the younger sister of Nicholas Bernsen. She is the leader of the circle and is willing to do something fun with her friends during the summer. Personality Carla displays numerous personalities of a good teenager. She is passionate, curious, optimistic and a very loyal person. She is also outgoing, which is also a trait of a typical teenager. She tends to hang out with her friends at their main gathering. She created the friends circle, because she wants their summer to be the best moment of their lives. Carla is very friendly and helpful to her friends. Despite her optimistic and friendly attitude, Carla has a hidden anger and when it is provoke, Carla will become the opposite of her original side. Carla despises traitors and hates the word "betrayal", since she experienced something traumatic when she was just a 12 years old girl. She will become emotional, if her friendship with someone is broken. Carla is very oblivious at things, she also fails to noticed Ernie's feelings for him and also the time that Jennifer and Eiji were in a relationship, even though the two of them make it a lot more obvious to Carla. She is very good when it comes to athletics and her physical skills rivals with Albert. Physical Appearance Carla has a long black hair that reaches to her waist, she has vibrant purple eyes which seems to be her best feature. She has a height of 157.4 cm or 5'2. Her normal attire is consists of a black sleeveless shirt, white skirt, black leggings and purple doll shoes. Carla bears a striking resemblance to her mother, Kyla. Relationships Family Carla's relationship with her own family is good and bright. She loves her parents and brother dearly and is also caring and kind to them. Carla has a striking resemblance to her own mother, Kyla and her parents would somehow accepted Carla's decisions on her future. Since her parents agree with her plan to live normally. Nicholas Bernsen Nicholas is Carla's older brother. Friends Jennifer Russo Carla and Jennifer had been the best of friends and had considered each other as true friends. They met when they were still in kindergarten, they became good friends along with Ernie. They've been best friends for approximately 10 years. Carla has been the voice of advices to Jennifer, as it shown that she always comfort and give advices to Jennifer. Ernie Liotta Like Jennifer, Ernie was also Carla's childhood friend. It was shown that back in their past, Carla enjoys Ernie's presence and would always play random games with him. While growing up, Ernie had a crush on her in which Carla was oblivious to it. Carla actually treats Ernie as a friend, but behind the words of Carla, she had stated that she treats Ernie "more than a friend" which hints that she might also like him but this is unknown. Background Information * Carla is the creator of the circle and as well as the leader. * She is the youngest friend of the group. * Her favorite color is Purple. * Her favorite food is French Fries. * Despite being a Half-British, Carla doesn't speak in a British Accent. Because she was born in America, right after her family left England. * Carla's favorite number is "2" * Since her parents and maternal grandmother were formerly famous, Carla doesn't desire to follow their footsteps and wants to live a normal life. * Carla, Ernie and Jennifer were the original members of the group. * Carla's favorite word is "Carpe Diem", which is Latin for "Seize the Day". * Jennifer revealed that if Carla had children someday, Carla wants to named them "Calvert", "Nigel", "Valerie", "Emily" and "Camille". Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Carla and Friends Category:Teenagers Category:Bernsen Family Category:Citizens of Vivian, California